Quentriple Birth
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: What the title says


**Quentriple birth**

**Mel's birth**

It had been a long time since we had been surrounded by they miracle of birth. After 9months of pregnancy, Melanie was the 1st of my 5 aunts to go into labor. Preferring privacy and comfort of her home to public birth, she did a home birth. Surrounding her with her closest friends and family. Among them where her twin sisters. Her birthing was eased by the warm atmosphere of home and the accompaniment of soft music. This made the process a lot easier.

"Mel how's this one been?" Alexis asked rubbing her sister's back.

"There is a lot more pain, but at least I'm more comfortable." Melanie groaned resting from a rather intense labor.

"Actually I'm glad you decided to have a home birth Aunt Mel. That way you won't have to deal with the press." I said. She was glowing. She was pleasant despite the pain and held her composure though a contraction. Even at 9months pregnant she was still well toned. All except her belly, this added her motherly glow. While she ached from labor, one thing was certain. She was still strong.

"Aunt Mel you're doing great." I said beaming proudly at my aunt.

"Thank you Angel. But I don't feel so great." She winced.

"I'm sore you'll be fine, after all you're sporty spice." I said.

"Thanks for the confidence Angel." She said. Mel's body suddenly went tight. She grunted as she withered in pain. Her hand shot out from mine. She did as she squeezed it hard. Then suddenly it let go.

"What was that sis?" Alexis asked scared.

"It was a contraction Lexi." Melanie replied. As Melanie rested, a knocked came at the door. Leaving Aunt Mel with Alexis I went to answer it. As I opened the door I saw Mary was there in full dress. She had her hair in dreads with feathers and her face mirrored her sisters. She also had a pregnant belly.

"Aunt Mary, I thought you were in Jerusalem?" I asked excitedly as I hugged her.

"I was but your Uncle Je(Jesus) said I should visit Mel." She replied hugging me back.

"Oh well Aunt Mel is in labor." I said.

"Ah, so I came at the right time." She replied. Mary went in to see Melanie. All three hugged. Then Mel spasmed. It was another contraction. I needed to help.

"Mary welcome back." Alexis said.

"It's good to be back." Mary added.

"Hello Mary." Melanie said. Melanie spasmed again. Her eyes shut tight. She let out a gasp before reaching for me. Suddenly the pain let go. She was relaxed.

"Mel, Mel are you alright?" Alexis asked.

"She's fine Lexi, she just needs rest." Mary replied.

"That would be lovely." Melanie replied breathlessly. She tensed up again. She grunted. Then she reached out as she squeezed my hand. She squeezed tighter then before. Then the pain left.

"Sis please rest. I'm getting worried." Alexis said.

"That's a good idea." Melanie replied. Melanie laid back. She breathed heavily. It was obvious she was exhausted. Mary swabbed her forehead clean of sweat and Alexis stroked her hair. Soon Melanie was out of pain.

"Mel do you feel better?" Mary asked.

"Yes quite a bit." Melanie replied sounding refreshed.

"I'm glad she's ok." I said.

"We all are kitten." Mary replied. Suddenly Melanie spasmed again. This time she screamed. She reached out grabbing my hand. She squeezed tight and let go. The pain left. As she rested the doorbell rang. I was reluctant to leave them but still went to answer it. To my surprise Auntie J was there. She walked up and hugged m. I grinned widely as I returned the hug.

"Cupcake I came as soon as Mary called." She said.

"Come on in they're in the bathroom." I said.

"Thanks Cupcake." She said. We walked into the bathroom to find Melanie in pain. Her teeth were clenched in pain. She was tired. As I walked over to her she grabbed my hand quickly. Then she went limp.

"Aunt Mel, Auntie J is here." I said.

"Alright come in." Melanie replied. She attempted to stand. Seeing her try to stand I helped her out of the tub. With that she sat down on the toilet upon its lid closed.

"Sis Tracy is coming." Mrs. J said.

"That's good. I need all the support I can get." Melanie said.


End file.
